Be Careful (VF)
by CelineStilinski
Summary: Lydia doit se rendre à la maison du Lac pour chercher plus d'informations sur tout ce qui s'est passé avec Meredith, et elle et Stiles ont une conversation avant qu'elle parte... Juste quelque chose qui explique pourquoi Lydia n'apparaît pas vraiment avec la meute... Traduction Française Spoiler : 4x08


**Title :** Be Careful

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis et MTV, mais le one-shot appartient JasamLanteLuva, je ne fais que traduire !

**Pairing :** Stiles & Lydia (Stydia)

**Genre :** Friendship / Humor

**Spoiler :** saison 4 (4x08 particulièrement)

**NDT **: Merci à JasamLanteLuva, avant tout, pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire son OS, parce que c'est tout mielleux, tout mignon, et pis, malgré la courtée, Stiles et Lydia font toujours chaviré mon cœur… Mon Dieu, mes feels !

Thanks again, to JasamLanteLuva, before all, for letting me translate her one-shot !

* * *

- Ce plan craint. Dit franchement Lydia.

- Tu dis ça pour tous les plans… Lança Stiles en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

- Parce qu'ils craignent tous, Stiles. Rétorqua Lydia.

- Eh bien… C'est tout ce que nous avons trouvé. Marmonna Scott.

- Tu es aussi stupide que le plan, Scott… Lydia secoua la tête, des mèches blondes vénitiennes tombant autour de son visage.

- Le plan va fonctionner, Lydia, il le doit. Fit Chris Argent.

- C'est bien que vous soyez tous optimistes, mais depuis quand diable, un de nos plans fonctionne ? Questionna Lydia.

Personne ne lui répondit.

- Les plans n'ont jamais réellement marché ? Demanda Liam, regardant l'ampleur la salle pour une réponse.

- Ils marchent très bien, si tout fonctionne selon le plan, fit Lydia en baissant le regard. Mais rien ne s'accorde jamais avec le plan, ajoute-t-elle. Et quelqu'un en paye toujours le prix… Elle fini par fermer les yeux.

Liam n'avait rien compris, mais les autres, eux, semblaient avoir bel et bien compris. Stiles passa une main sur le bas du dos de Lydia, et l'attira à lui dans une étreinte. « Je suis désolé », lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Lydia secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas ta faute… » Marmonna-t-elle contre sa poitrine.

- Ca va marcher, dit Kira. Nous avons amélioré beaucoup de choses depuis que nous en sommes arrivé à ce plan.

- Ca n'aide pas… Relança Lydia.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si ça ne marche pas ? Demanda Liam.

- Rien de bon. Dit Noshiko.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Murmura Liam.

- Si Scott reste inconscient plus de quarante-cinq minutes, il va mourir. Ajouta Noshiko.

- Merci de rendre ça doux, maman, lança Kira sarcastiquement.

- Je dois y aller, lança finalement Lydia.

- Où ? Demanda Kira presque inaudible-ment.

- La maison du lac. Il y a quelque chose sur quoi je travail, là-bas. Mentit Lydia. Elle voulait en savoir plus avant d'en informer la meute.

- J'te raccompagne ! Lança Stiles.

- Merci.

Lydia lui sourit doucement.

- Appelle-moi si tu sens que quelqu'un va mourir, lança Stiles.

- Tu seras le premier, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Bien, sourit légèrement Stiles.

- Appelle-moi si quelque chose se passe mal… Ou si le plan fonctionne… Ou… Tu sais quoi, juste appelle-moi. Dit Lydia.

- Je le ferai, lui répondit-il.

Lydia se tut une seconde avant de parler.

- Stiles ? Souffla-t-elle.

- Ouais ? Stiles plongea dans son regard.

Le brun miel rencontrant le vert forêt. Toutes leurs émotions transmise juste en un regard.

- Soit prudent. Dit-elle.

- Nous le sommes toujours, rétorqua-t-il.

- Non, Stiles. Toi. Soit prudent, relança-t-elle.

- Toujours, acquiesça-t-il.

- Bien…

- Lydia ?

- Hmm ?

- Soit prudente, lança Stiles.

- Toujours, sourit-elle.

- A jamais, lui sourit-elle en retour.

- Ne fait pas de ce moment un cliché filmographique, Stilinski.

Le sourire de Lydia s'agrandit après ses mots.

- Je sais que t'aime ça, Martin ! Lança Stiles en retard.

- Soyons d'accord, je nierai toujours.

- C'est d'accord.

- Tu devrais retourner là-bas, et je dois y aller…

- Je sais.

Pourtant aucun des deux ne fit un mouvement pour partir.

- Ne te mets pas dans des dangers inutiles.

- J'essaierai, lança Stiles. Aussi longtemps que tu es d'accord pour faire la même chose, ajouta-t-il.

- Je ne ferai rien de risquer, cette nuit, dit-elle.

- Je ne parlais pas de cette nuit.

- Je serai prudente.

- Toujours ? Demanda-t-il.

- A jamais, confirma Lydia.

- Je vais te prendre aux mots.

- Aussi longtemps que nous serons en vie, Stilinski, j'espère que tu le feras.

- Alors on ferait mieux d'être sûrs de vivre très longtemps, Martin.

- Comment devrait-on faire ça ? Demanda Lydia, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

- En étant prudents. Stiles secoua la tête.

- C'est une bonne idée, je voudrais y avoir pensé il y a une quelques minutes quand nous avons commencé cette conversation, railla Lydia.

- Tais-toi ! Gloussa Stiles.

- Mais je suis sérieuse Stiles, dit-elle, soit prudent, continua-t-elle.

- Je suis sérieux aussi. Je serai prudent. Aussi longtemps que tu le seras aussi.

- Alors nous n'aurons pas de problème.

- Salut, Lydia. Dit finalement Stiles.

- Au revoir, Stiles, lança-t-elle en montant dans sa voiture.

- Sois sauve. Relança-t-il.

- Ouh, ça monte d'un cran, hein, Stilinski ?

- Tu le sais, Martin.

- Toujours? Demanda-t-elle.

- A jamais. Sourit Stiles.


End file.
